<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karl den femtonde och brödraiden by kjnoren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117524">Karl den femtonde och brödraiden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren'>kjnoren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ALFREDSON Hans - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Baking, Cookies, Cooking, Gen, Swedish History - Freeform, Tall Tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend misread the sentence "Karl XV anslöt sig entusiastiskt till den skandinaviska brödraidén" to be about bread raids rather than about fraternity. This combined with Hans Alfredson's tall tales song about Karl XV. In Swedish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karl den femtonde och brödraiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vet du vem Karl den femtonde var<br/>
jo det var en kung som kunde baka bra<br/>
han knådade degen genom stock och sten<br/>
rätt genom hela den ryska armén</p><p>Baka för Karl! Baka för Karl!<br/>
Hans deg knådas fram över berg och dal<br/>
han bakar över slätten både natt och dag<br/>
nu tar han fram surdeg och jäser ett tag</p><p>På tisda'n så gömde Karl den femtonde sig<br/>
under ett baktråg med råg och timotej<br/>
och hungriga män stack i den med sin trut<br/>
kungen han tog dom på kornet till slut</p><p>Baka för Karl! Baka för Karl!<br/>
Han knockar en karl med en färsk bulle bröd<br/>
sen välter han dom andra med sin havreskörd<br/>
så tar han fram surdeg och jäser ett tag</p><p>På onsda'n så var Karl den femtonde på fest<br/>
det var maskerad han var i bagaredress<br/>
då kom det en skurk och sköt på denna strass<br/>
men kungen han bar en knäckbrödskyrass</p><p>Baka för Karl! Baka för Karl!<br/>
Nu blir det bullkalas uti konungens sal<br/>
nu kastar han mössan och skriker "Här kommer jag"<br/>
så tar han fram surdeg och jäser ett tag</p><p>På torsda'n vid Lützen Karl den femtonde nog<br/>
tolvtusen bakelser ur ugnen tog<br/>
så klart han var hungrig efter denna bedrift<br/>
men någon hade lagt i hans ärtsoppa gift</p><p>Baka för Karl! Baka för Karl!<br/>
Ska kungen nu lida förgiftningens kval?<br/>
Nej kungen tycker inte att ärtor är gott<br/>
han äter sina semlor med hallonsylt blott</p><p>Jäs! Jäs! Jäs! Jäs!</p><p>Baka för Bernadotte!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on and to the tune of "Karl XV:s äventyr" by Hans Alfredson (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4jVhdip0_g">Youtube</a>).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>